Sing For Me
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Austria is NOT boring! Prussia can prove it. Nyotalia yuri. Kink meme fill.


**A/N: Kink meme fill. I loved this request! I had to fill it! I hope it's to your liking. This is my first ever yuri, so go easy.**

**Original request: **_**Fem pru/aus smut. Austria is shy and is also wearing many layers of clothing. Prussia is being Prussia, the complete opposite of shy and throws her down on the bed and pulls up Austria's skirts and eats her out and then fucks her hard with a dildo.**_

* * *

Long, pale fingers swept over ivory keys, as deep violet eyes carefully scanned over sheet music. Taking a deep breath, Austria played out the gentle end of her song.

"You're getting better at that."

Austria jumped, her hand clutching her chest. "Oh, good lord. Prussia, don't do that!" she yelled.

Giving her usual cackle, Prussia threw herself down on the bench next to her favourite victim.

"And what do you mean, 'getting better'? I play at level ten, I'm practically a music genius!"

Prussia held her hand over Austria's mouth. "Shut up, you whiney bitch." she grumbled.

Austria struggled out of Prussia's grasp, glaring and pushing up her glasses. She sighed. "Well, while you're here, I may as well ask you to sing for me." she muttered, reaching into her case to look for different sheet music. "I might hate you with a burning passion, but I suppose I can't deny that you have a nice voice." She pulled the music she was looking for out and set it up.

With a raised eyebrow, Prussia read over the music. "And if I say no?" she challenged.

"You never give up a chance to show off." Austria fought the urge to smirk.

With a pout, Prussia agreed and waited for Austria to play the long intro before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing. Her voice was sweet, warm and comforting, the exact opposite of her personality, but what Austria loved most about when the Prussian sang, was seeing how the emotion of the song affected her expression. Her ruby eyes would glow with the emotion of the melody.

Although Prussia was more of a fan of music by bands like Evanescence, she had to admit that she loved the sound of her own voice when it was accompanied by Austria's skilful piano playing.

Which reminded her, she'd have to force the Austrian to learn some Evanescence songs.

As the song ended, Prussia's voice faded into silence at the end of a long, high note.

Austria smiled, tucking a rouge chestnut curl behind her ear. "As usual, you sang beautifully." she mumbled.

With a smirk, Prussia threw an arm around the Austrian. "You know, I'd really like to hear you sing." she said, giving a loose lock of hair a few gentle tugs.

"You've heard me sing plenty of times." replied Austria, gathering her papers and tucking them neatly back into her case.

Prussia gave a low chuckle. "That's not quite what I meant, Anneliese." she purred.

At the mention of her real name, Austria blushed lightly. "It's been a long time since you last called me that." she said.

"I like Anneliese, it suits you. You look like an Anneliese." Prussia kept repeating the name in different tones. "And you still won't call me Julchen"

Austria looked at Prussia as if she were crazy. "Mainly because that isn't your name, Julia." she replied.

"Julchen sounds more awesome than Julia. Julia is boring."

"And Anneliese isn't?"

Prussia cackled again, brushing her hair back with her hand. "I already said it suits you, didn't I?"

Austria folded her arms across her chest. "I am not boring!" she defended.

Prussia opened her mouth to argue that yes, Anneliese Edelstein was the most boring person she knew, but she paused, a much better idea forming in her head. She grabbed the Austrian's wrist, pulling her off the bench and marching out of the room and up the stairs.

"J-Julia… What are you doing?" she asked, trying to wriggle free.

Stopping outside Austria's bedroom door, Prussia pulled her close, trapping her with an arm around her waist. "You're going to prove to me that you're not boring." she smirked, guiding the Austrian into the room.

Anneliese tried to fight back, but Julia was quite a bit stronger than she was. Before she could even think of escaping, Prussia had her pinned to her bed. The Austrian struggled as hard as she could, but it was no use.

"Calm down, Annie~" purred Julia as she began to gently nip at the Austrian's neck, making sure to leave at least three hickeys.

Austria's breaths began to come out in short, laboured pants. "Stop it, Julia!" she yelled, struggling to push the Prussian off her. "You're giving me a panic attack!"

Prussia rolled her eyes. She untied the ribbon from Anneliese's hair with her teeth, quickly replacing her hands with it and tied the Austrian to the headboard. With another smirk, she began unbuttoning the brunette's blouse, revealing her white satin camisole. She tugged the material up, pulling it from where it was tucked into her skirt. She chuckled lowly. "Wearing a corset under your cami? Why am I not surprised?" she teased.

She flipped the Austrian onto her stomach, twisting her arms almost painfully in the process, and began to unlace the corset.

Anneliese never stopped struggling. "Don't undress me!" she demanded. "Prussia, I don't want you to see!"

Poor word choice. Prussia's smirk grew. "You don't want me to see, but you do want this."

Austria's blush grew, consuming her entire face, but she said nothing.

Taking this as a sing to carry on, Julia finished unlacing the corset in front of her. She turned Anneliese back round, pulling the corset away and dropping it to the floor. She pushed the satin camisole the rest of the way up, revealing the Austrian's perky breasts.

Austria kept her gazed fixed firmly on her carpeted floor, her face still as bright red as ever. She wished she could cover herself, but no matter how hard she tugged at the ribbon around her wrists it wouldn't give.

Stupidly strong ribbon!

Julia leaned down, slowly dragging her tongue over Anneliese's left nipple, bringing her hand up to pinch and rub the other. She smirked as the Austrian's moans filled her ears.

Austria bit down on her lip to silence herself. She did not want to make any of those shameful noises.

Prussia certainly wasn't having that. She released the reddened nub from her mouth and slowly kissed down her stomach, leaving a few more hickeys in her wake. Her hands travelled southwards faster than her lips, snaking under her skirt and over her… petticoat?

Okay, that Julia had expected. This was Austria, after all. But another petticoat under that? Then another?

"Jesus, Annie. What all the petticoats?" asked Prussia, raising an eyebrow.

If it were possible, Anneliese blush would have intensified tenfold. "It's chilly outside." she defended, raising her voice. "And it's better that what you're wearing!" She nodded towards the Prussian's tight mini dress.

Julia snickered. "If you say so, princess." She lifted up her skirt (and three petticoats) and tucked her fingers into the waistband of her knickers, slowly pulling them down. "For some reason, I didn't expect you to shave down here." she stated, no sense of mocking in her voice, as she ghosted her fingers over Austria's neatly shaven womanhood.

Anneliese shivered, not used to such attention. She managed to level her breathing for a short while, before moaning out loud as she felt something quickly swipe across her clit.

Prussia's tongue. Prussia gave a few more teasing flicks with her tongue before closing her lips around the sensitive gland, drawing another moan from the Austrian's mouth.

Austria's moans grew in volume and length as she felt Julia writing the alphabet on her clit with her tongue.

Once she had reached Z, Julia pulled away from Anneliese's clit, sucking harshly and she dragged her lips off it. She moved her tongue down, tracing the Austrian's opening. She smirked again, feeling Anneliese quiver under her ministrations. Then, she eased her tongue into the welcoming passage.

"Ah! Ju-Julia!" moaned Anneliese, arching her back. "Julia, untie me." She began to yank at the ribbon again, attempting to free her wrists.

Julia ignored her, continuing to pump her tongue in and out of her tight hole.

Austria's breath hitched in her throat. "P-Please, Julia!" She was ignored again. "Julchen!" she yelled, clamping her eyes shut.

The Prussian chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations through her victim's body. She withdrew her tongue and crawled back up, aligning her face with Austria's. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Julchen." panted Anneliese. "I called you Julchen."

Without another word, Julia reached into Anneliese's top draw, digging through it. "You're bound to have one." she muttered.

"Have wha-"

Austria's question was interrupted with an exclaim of triumph as Prussia pulled what she'd been looking for from it's confines.

Austria's fierce blush returned with a vengeance. In Prussia's hand was a long, thick, pink vibrator. And Austria's personal favourite.

Quickly fishing for batteries, Julia turned the vibrator on, turning it up as high as it would go. She sent a vicious smirk in Anneliese's direction, lowering the device and pressing it gently against the Austrian's entrance.

Gasping and panting, Austria tried to push herself onto the object, but her damn wrists were still tied. "Julchen, don't- AH!" Her back arched as Julia pushed the vibrating dildo into her roughly.

Making sure she could hold herself stable on her knees, Julia slid her free hand into her soaked knickers, rubbing herself in rough circles, letting a few quiet moans slip past her lips. She continued to roughly pump the dildo in and out of her victim/lover as two fingers slipped into her dripping hole.

Anneliese's moans grew loudly and louder, her body burning with unadulterated pleasure as she felt the tip of her dildo hit hard against her g-spot as the shaft vibrated against her walls. "J-Julchen," she moaned out. "Julchen, I-I can't… I…"

Julia nodded, not needing her to say anymore. She let herself drop forward on top of the Austrian, moving the dildo faster and moaning as she felt the vibrations on the other end. She quickly smashed her lips against Anneliese's just in time as the Austrian came with a loud wail.

Prussia pulled the vibrator from Anneliese, pushing down her knickers before roughly pushing the dildo into herself and pumping it a few times. After a couple of rough pumps she finally followed Austria over the edge, moaning just as loudly.

She threw herself backwards, landing beside Anneliese. She gave her usual cackle, although it came out a little breathy. "You're right." she muttered. "You're not boring after all.


End file.
